Dasz the Shima
Biography Dasz is a thief and assassin hired by King Gurf to murder King Abyss and take the royal loot. unfortunately, Dasz isn't very bright, so he usually gets caught; All Dasz cares about is himself, and feels indifferent after killing someone, no matter how old or young they are. he is hated by his own race for his carelessness and stupidity, and he was even offered to be sold as a slave to King Coltrane. Coltrane refused to take him and Dasz returned home. as a child, Dasz was more curious about other people, and dreamed of leaving his homeland to go visit the Solar realm. his mother and sister lied to Dasz telling him how dangerous it is in the Solar realm and the Solars enjoy killing people. this scared Dasz away from ever leaving and he soon began to hate the Solars. once Dasz reached his preteen years, he was interested in girls, and would disguise himself as various objects to watch them undress. his sister, Gerhi, soon found out and locked him in his own closet as punishment; thier mother approved of it as well, and told him that he had to promise to never look at a woman in "that way" ever again, or they would keep him inside the closet forever. Dasz swore by thier king's name that he could control himself. they let him free and as soon as he was let out, he made a run for it and escaped to the Nega world. the darks were aware of how evil and twisted the Shima's were, and soon enough, King Bryly was warned. he ordered his men to close the gates and watch over the castle so Dasz couldn't get in. Dasz however, was not at all interested in the royal family; he just wanted to explore the city, not to mention he was starving. he disguised himself as a dark so he could buy some food, but he had shima money, so he tossed the money in the garbage and pick-pocketed a distracted dark and bought some food to eat. Dasz ate so much food he gained some weight(which was good, because Dasz was as thin as a twig!) a few weeks passed, and King Bryly decided to open up the gates since there was no sign of any shimas hanging around. Bryly decided to take a walk with Arley in the Nightmare forest, where Dasz coincidentally was currently living. Dasz was hogging out on some stolen food in his tent, and when he heard Arley and Bryly talking, he looked up to see Arley standing right outside of the tent! Dasz was scared that they could smell his scent, but Arley was too busy ranting on about Prince stuff to notice anything. Dasz just watched him and found Arley very attractive. after a few moments of hearing Arley stutter, Dasz burst into laughter. Bryly opened up the tent and saw Dasz. he commanded Arley to go back to the castle so he would be safe, but Arley refused and was tired of being treated like a helpless baby. Dasz used his powers to create fog so he could escape; Arley followed Dasz quietly, but closely. suddenly, Dasz was attacked by dark soldiers. they beat him until he passed out, and took him to the royal prison. Arley didn't like how they treated Dasz, so he broke Dasz out of prison and took care of his wounds. Dasz started to insult Arley, thinking it would make him go away and leave him alone, but Arley didn't seem to care and kept quiet. Dasz started to make fun of Arley for his stuttering problem, which was also ignored. Dasz was fed up and tried to kick him in the face. Arley grabbed his foot and pushed it to the ground, going back to treating his wounds. Dasz was now confused as to why he wasn't offended by anything he hd done and why he was still helping him. when Arley finished, Dasz started being stubborn, telling Arley that he was wasting his time and he didn't need any help. Arley just stared at him, not making a sound. Dasz decided to go out of his way to say he was surprised that Arley didn't have tons of women trying to get in his pants. Arley was disgusted and just glared at him instead. Dasz didn't stop there, and then said he wanted to get in his pants, but this wasn't how he wanted to do it. Arley cursed at him and left in a huff. Dasz was turned on by Arley's anger and started to stalk him. Bryly told everyone about Dasz, and to keep a lookout for him; Dasz was beat up once again by some tennagers and left for dead; Arley eventually found him and took him to his secret hideout, nursing him back to health.that was when Dasz mated with him. Arley was too embarassed and shy to talk to Dasz afterwards since Dasz gave Arley enough pleasure and foreplay to make thier first night romantic. Dasz put Arley out of his mind for a while, and continued to explore the Nega world. Category:Shima Category:Males Category:Homosexuals Category:Villains Category:OCs That Are Dating